


【TSN/ME】我是Kirkland H33

by AkatsukiL



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatsukiL/pseuds/AkatsukiL
Summary: Kirkland H33讨厌Mark和Eduardo总在他眼皮底下秀恩爱。





	【TSN/ME】我是Kirkland H33

**Author's Note:**

> 仅为电影同人。  
Mark/Eduardo，划线有意义。  
OOC预警，请谨慎观看。  
祝阅读愉快。

一间充斥年轻男性荷尔蒙的寝室中会有纯正的直男友谊吗？

说不准。

为什么会说说不准？

甜心，以我多年的经历看来，即便双方都是直男也会因为想法太多而把互相掰弯。这期间会过渡延伸到人类这个物种惯有的想太多特质，我在这特指你爱我还是爱他还是爱她的纠结心理。

不得不说，以旁观者的角度观看整件事非常有意思，仿若一出被年轻活力填满的莎翁式戏剧。

当然，我不接受任何掺有“幸灾乐祸”“不怀好意”等词汇的谴责。

为什么要谴责非人类的物体必须拥有同理心，这多奇怪。

我就从来不会谴责如今住在身体里那个名为Mark的小卷毛，他情绪一上来就从杂物堆里抽出个花剑胡乱挥舞，好几次划到墙壁，不过这是小伤，我这个人非常大度，从没计较过。何况比起这群小家伙喝醉后打翻啤酒，玻璃渣扎进地板的感觉好太多了。

我不记得从几时开始拥有意识，事后观察久了才知道这得看运气，也得看主人对其的喜爱程度决定那件东西能否拥有自我的意识。

显然，我是幸运的那一个，哦不，是我们，哈佛里很多年老的物品都会说话，只是不像童话故事里的那样会跑会跳。不会有人类乐意见到一栋楼房会跑会跳还会说话的，那样我们这些幸运的家伙只会面临蘑菇云诞生的绝品养料。

啊——对不起，请原谅我，说了这么久还未表明我的身份。

但我相信从我以上的言论里可以猜测一二。

是的！没错！我就是未来会成为The Facebook粉丝朝圣地的柯克兰H33！当然不需要纠结如何称呼我，先生或是女士都无所谓，毕竟我没有性别。

Dustin小红毛的鲑鱼抱枕也没有，鲑鱼抱枕是我的好伙伴之一，他非常喜欢他的主人，即使Dustin睡觉时会把口水流到它身上，也同样无法抵除它对他的喜爱。

我就不一样了，只要住进我身体里并且不过度伤害我的人我都喜欢，但要说到偏爱，我还是更偏向于名字有点拗口的Eduardo，我和鲑鱼抱枕、Mark的拖鞋、Chris的莎翁诗集都喜欢他。

Billy这个小家伙的剧本只喜欢他的主人，老天，我快受不了美式高音且蜿蜒十八转的吟唱了，技术再精湛也受不了，我还是喜欢现在年轻人潮流的摇滚，那可真振奋人心。

对不起，我又错了，我忘了我不是人。

好吧，废话不多说，我又不是那个可以穿越次元壁拥有自愈能力的腐烂牛油果，你们也懒得听这么多无厘头的叨叨。

噢！受所有物品喜爱的甜蜜斑比来了！我感受到他把钥匙温柔插到我身体里的感觉了！

我爱他的温柔体贴，比起Dustin和Mark这两个毛毛躁躁的小家伙他可真是太甜了。

上帝啊，这才晚上七点半钟，Eduardo就提拎一袋散发热气和浓郁食物香味的丰盛晚餐走了进来。

Chris和Dustin忙着赶作业，倒是下了课早早跑去图书馆占位置查资料。Mark仗着自己年轻精神体力好熬个通宵，好在今天没有必修课要上，能够从早晨睡到晚上。

唉，为什么Eduardo要暗恋Mark呢？我觉得Chris更配他，一样的温柔体贴，心思还比普通男性要细腻得多，也讲究卫生，和Chris在一起显然会生活得更加舒服。

瞧瞧，现在还得费心思把缩在被窝里的Mark喊醒，还得受着Mark时不时爆发的起床气。

说起来，Eduardo一开始是存在在Dustin的嘴里。我在此怀疑小红毛是双，他描述Eduardo的形容词含有“性感”“漂亮”“甜蜜的眼睛”“长腿”，听听，这居然是直男会用在同性身上的词汇。

不记得从什么时候开始Eduardo仿佛成为了H33里的第五人，但是在我发现的时候，他就已经和Mark成双入对，相拥而眠，和普通的情侣没差。

Eduardo非常非常喜欢Mark。他会记住Mark的所有课程，监督Mark是否按时进食，是否在凌晨一点前上床睡觉，还亲自打包Mark的脏衣服拿去洗。

我不能确定Eduardo是不是照顾型人格，但Dustin有一句话挺准确的，他就像个勤勤恳恳照顾自己脆弱孩子的母亲。

倒不是说Mark不喜欢Eduardo。

Mark喜欢Eduardo，他对大多数人都竖起坚硬厚实的屏障，极少数能够敲出裂缝钻进他的安全圈里。Eduardo是Mark生命中不可预知的意外，充满未知性，他轻而易举地踏进Mark的舒适圈。

谁能令Mark把注意力从有趣的代码海洋中移开，去关注吃饭、睡觉、洗澡诸如此类对他来说不算重要的事情呢？Mrs.Zuckerberg都不能每回让自己的儿子好好吃饭，但Eduardo是个例外。

Mark甚至愿意分享他的床铺给Eduardo，之前Dustin上完课回来想在床沿坐回休息都被他的花剑吓跑。

一个极其看中自己领域意识的人，愿意让相处不到一个月，之前从未见过的人插手他的生活，这不是爱是什么！

难道是该死的友谊吗！

又不是伦敦221B那对！

瞧瞧这会坐在床头用甜腻腻软绵绵嗓音哄着Mark的Eduardo，我甚至怀疑Mark说“天空是红色的。”，Eduardo也会微笑点头说“Mark你说得对。”。

噢，Mark终于被叫醒了。

天啊！他怎么能只穿四角裤睡觉！

Eduardo看得都忘记呼吸了，哇哦——他的脸可真红，蜂蜜酒般的双眼闪烁不定，四肢都不知道怎么摆弄的样子真可爱。

Mark这个坏卷毛磨磨蹭蹭穿上衣服打算直接开吃，被Eduardo拍了手赶去浴室刷牙洗脸，多像妈妈早上起床赶孩子吃早餐的场景。

他洗漱速度很快，从浴室出来时Eduardo还在把外卖盒一个个打开。

我闻到了中餐的香味，那可真香啊，可惜我不能吃。

Eduardo先把汤递过去，Mark接过来低头一看，抬高手的动作停了下来，他盯着面前散发怪异气味的液体五官难得纠结起来：“……这是什么？”他指着淡棕色热汤里好似晒干的虫子。

那是冬虫夏草，傻瓜Mark。感谢各国学生，让我充分了解不同的文化，我得意洋洋嘲笑他，虽然我不生气他在我身体划来划去，但不代表我真的不介意。

“加了冬虫夏草的鸽子汤。”Eduardo磕磕绊绊地将那四个字说出，他拿出勺子强硬塞进不甘不愿的Mark手里，“老板是华人，她向我推荐的这款汤，对身体好。”

“你先喝。”Mark盯了塑料碗里那三条冬虫夏草不到三秒，将手抬高，碗沿贴着Eduardo的唇。

“Mark。”Eduardo无奈回看过去，那不过是一味药材。

在我看来，他们对视了至少二十秒，Eduardo落败，垂下眼帘就着Mark端碗的动作喝了口，然后绷紧腿坐直，用眼神示意Mark把它喝完。

上帝啊，为什么我不是人类，这样我就不用看见Mark不自觉盯着Eduardo舔唇举动而后吞咽汤水的饥渴样子，以及Eduardo紧张揪着昂贵西裤的小动作。

“他们为什么不就地来一发？”我恨铁不成钢地哀嚎。

“Dudu是个绅士矜持的孩子，Mark还不具备入赘Saverin的资格。”Eduardo的家族戒指嘲讽道。

我讨厌Eduardo的家族戒指，初次见面它就嘲讽H33是杂物间，这是对我的侮辱！等到Eduardo暗恋Mark就嘲讽Mark情商不高、缺乏绅士风度、爱迟到巴拉巴拉，我不得不说，它挑剔的这些都是Mark的缺点。可惜，他再怎么挑剔也挡不住Eduardo喜欢这样单纯可爱不做作的Mark。

“哦，是吗？他们现在创造的The Facebook会掀起新时代的风潮，你知道如今这个东西在学生里有多流行。”我冷哼一声以实例反驳，再去观察就发现Mark不知道什么时候拿起笔电敲敲打打，Eduardo在一旁喂他吃饭。

根据他们的对话内容，Eduardo的电脑似乎出了问题，他不能刷机，论文资料还在电脑里没搁到U盘，所以Mark在帮忙检测修理。

多么甜蜜啊，我再一次感慨，Mark最讨厌别人把他当做修理电脑的，唯独Eduardo每次求助都默默应下，一次次修好递回去，要求的报酬要么是打扫卫生要么是带饭。

“如果他足够聪明的话。”家族戒指懒洋洋地继续补充，“你得知道，合伙人闹掰导致公司分崩离析的案例我见过太多了——何况这还不是公司，尤其Dudu和Zuckerberg对彼此的情感是错位的。”

我不屑再同它说话，但到底没反驳。我们活的太久，见过无数昙花一现最终湮灭于人群中的天才，也见过成为佩戴冠冕于千万人中熠熠生辉的引领者。从人类嘴里听到的消息中，拆伙单干的案例数不胜数，但我仍旧希望Mark和Eduardo能够好好在一起。

迪士尼童话式温馨的幸福结局多么完美啊。

我看着Mark解决完小问题，从Eduardo手里接过勺子和晚饭慢慢吃，Eduardo应了帮忙的要求起身把Mark的衣服丢去洗。

期间，Mark的眼神不时从笔电屏幕里挪开关注Eduardo在干什么。

气氛异常温馨。

你们快去开个房啊！你看我我看你一旦对视脸皮薄的那位就害羞撇开脸皮厚的那位就嘚瑟，Mark你有什么好嘚瑟！你连为什么嘚瑟都不清楚！

看着他们毫无廉耻地玩着暧昧，我一下子刨开莫名的愁绪气得跳脚，然而他们并不能听到我的怒吼，家族戒指那家伙索性当没听到。

惨果然还是我惨，我揩去不存在的眼泪哀愁想。

END


End file.
